Big Pauly
Big Pauly is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Appearance Pizzeria-Cheeseria Pauly has light-brown hair. He wears a red bowtie, a long light-blue button-down shirt with folded sleeves and royal blue suspenders, brown pants, brown shoes with brown laces and brown heels. Clean-Up His pants are changed and his shirt's lighting is reduced. Styles Papa's Bakeria Pauly wears a long-sleeved white shirt with folded sleeves and light blue stripes and a logo of Crushida Pepper. He wears blue pants with a brown belt and a pair of brown shoes. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Crushida Pepper Hates: Windy Days Occupation: Pepper Salesman After opening Pauly’s Pepper right next to the Pizzeria, Big Pauly quickly became a regular customer at Papa Louie’s restaurants. He came to Papa Louie’s aid when Sarge contaminated a batch of pepper which created dozens of Pizza Monsters. Big Pauly supplied Papa Louie with explosive Pepper Bombs to help defeat Sarge and the infamous Onion Ring. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Sausages (Right) *4 Onions (Left) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Mayonnaise *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread *Beef *White Rice *Tomato *Pinto Beans *Cheese *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria and HD *Large Smooth Chocolate Sundae with Yum 'n' Ms *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *3 Creameos Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Toast *Drink **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Atomic Wings (left) *8 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Sauerkraut *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1 **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Nutty Butter Cup **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2 **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Marshmallow **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1 **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie **Chocolate Acorn **Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2 **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **3 Feather Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Holiday (Chilifest): *Regular Cellentani *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Smooth Expresso Sundae with Yum 'n' Ms *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Blondies *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Halloween): *Blueberry Round with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Peanut Butter Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Full Moon Icing **Spooky Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Wings (left) *4 Curly Fries (right) *4 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni slices *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages *6 Ground Beef slices (right) *Regular bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Multigrain Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Bacon *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Ham *Stuffing *Gravy *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Popcorn **Cherry **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer **Cherry Holiday (Big Top Carnival): *Liner D *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Popcorn **Cherry **Chocolate Banana *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer **Cotton Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD Holiday (Maple Mornings): *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon **Mini Donut **Waffle Stick *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon **Mini Donut **Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Blueberry Filling *Cherry Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *9 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer and Center) Holiday (New Year): *Traditional Crust *Tutti Frutti Filling *Tutti Frutti Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *9 Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Inner and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Portallini Feast): *Pita Shell with Gyro Meat *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Feta Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice (Flipped) *Yellowtail *Unagi *Lobster **Yellowtail **Furikake **Ponzu *Blueberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Rainbow Soy Paper with Black Rice (Flipped) *Rainbow Yokan *Unagui *Lobster **Rainbow Yokan **Rainbow Peppercorns **Ponzu *Tutti Frutti Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Big Pauly Placed in Onion Division *In Round 1, he won to Franco. *In Round 2, he lost to Cooper. After the first tournament, it was decided by Matt and Tony that "those (customers) who do not meet the height and size requirements for the clothing shop" would be taken out of future competitions. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Unlocked Ingredients *In Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with White Rice. *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chip Mixable. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with French Fries. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Diet Fizzo. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Autumn Leaves Sprinkles. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushida Pepper. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Full Moon Icing. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Cheese Ball Spread. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Yum n' M's. *In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with French Fries. *In Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Ground Beef. *In Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Pita Bread. Ranks to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 2 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 52 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 10 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 12 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 37 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 53 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Big Pauly never orders healthy meals, he always orders heavy meals, sundaes with lots of a Creameo toppings, no veggies in his hamburger, too many chocolate chips in pancakes and toppings with double whipped cream. However, he is improving. Although his orders are terribly unhealthy, he does order Diet Fizzo when visiting Papa's Hot Doggeria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2134 *Big Pauly demanded four cupcakes in Papa's Cupcakeria, but Matt and Tony decided two would be plenty. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2851 **He also suggested ordering 6 donuts for Papa's Donuteria, but once again, Matt and Tony decided that three would be enough. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3943 *He is the first customer to be saved in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack, and he supplies Papa Louie with Crushida Pepper bombs at 10 coins per bomb. *In Bon Voyage Part 3, Big Pauly was left behind by the ship. *In Wingeria, he, Doan, and Connor are the only customers to order 4 dips. In Wingeria HD, he, Doan, Connor, and Mayor Mallow are the only customers to order 4 dips. Order Tickets Big Pizza.png|Big Pauly's Pizzeria order Big Pauly BURGERIA.png|Big Pauly's Burgeria order Big Pauly Taco.png|Big Pauly's Taco Mia Order Big Freeze.png|Big Pauly's Freezeria order Big Pancake.png|Big Pauly's Pancakeria order Bug Pauly HD.png|Big Pauly's Burgeria HD order Big Wing.png|Big Pauly's Wingeria Order Big Pauly hot doggeria.png|Big Pauly's Hot Doggeria order Big BTG.png|Big Pauly's Burgeria To Go! order Big Pauly Thanksgiving.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving BigPaulycup.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria order Big Pauly Freezeria HD.png|Big Pauly's Freezeria HD order Big Chilo.png|Big Pauly's Pastaria order during Chilifest Big Pasta 2.png|Big Pauly's Pastaria regular order Big Pauly To Go.png|Big Pauly's Freezeria To Go! order Big Pauly Halloween.png|Big Pauly's Donuteria order during Halloween Big Donut.png|Big Pauly's Donuteria regular order Big Winger.png|Big Pauly's Wingeria HD order Big pauly PTG.png|Big Pauly's Pizzeria To Go! order Big Thanks.png|Big Pauly's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Big Cheese.png|Big Pauly's Cheeseria regular order Big Pauly CTG.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Big To Go.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Big Maple.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Big Pauly CHD.png|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria HD regular order Big Pauly - Papa's Bakeria - Holiday.png|Big Pauly's Bakeria order during New Year Big Pauly - Papa's Bakeria - Regular.png|Big Pauly's Bakeria regular order bigpaulytmhf.png|Big Pauly's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast bigpaulytmh.png|Big Pauly's Taco Mia HD order BPsushih.PNG|Big Pauly's Sushiria order during New Year BPsushi.PNG|Big Pauly's Sushiria order Gallery 660px-0,661,0,360-Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly about to order in Papa's Taco Mia 660px-0,661,0,360-Big pauly (1).jpg|A Thumbs-Up from Big Pauly Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly selling peppers in Pauly's Pepper. L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, and Big Pauly. 660px-0,660,40,400-Bigpaulyperfect.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Freezeria Madpauly.jpg|Big Pauly is not pleased bigpaulyperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. bigpaulyperfectorderhacked.png|Big Pauly loving his super rare burger? What the heck? Pauly eating cupcakes.jpg|Pauly Eating Cupcakes In The Cupcakeria Cover For Facebook... Cupcakeria comingsoon.jpg|He's gonna eat ALL those cupcakes!? Mad Pauly.png|Big Pauly gets 63 points in anger. Big Pauly.jpg|Big Paully Mad big pauly.jpg|Doh! Big pauly is angry.PNG|Big pauly is angry after seeing an empty plate. Papas freezeria.jpg|Big Pauly in the Papa's Freezeria HD promo (How big will his order be?) pauly ground pounding.png|Big Pauly, performing a ground pound Poor Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly bad order in Pizzeria Halowen.jpg|Big Pauly featured in the 2013 Halloween promo When Burgers Attack! - Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly's three outfits in Papa Louie 2 Perfect Breakfast for Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly's perfect order in Pancakeria. (Hard to get) Ground pound.png|Break the blocks!!! papa louie 2 i.png|Big Pauly under a giant french fry. mindy n pauly.png|Big Pauly to the rescue! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-05-637.jpg Big Pauly HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png Burger day!.jpg 2ND Big Pauly Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Frame3.jpg|Big Pauly in Bon Voyage Part 3 Big Pauly unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Wow Big Pauly.png|Wow, Big Pauly's order in Wingeria is so large, it literally jumps off the screen! Poor Mandi and Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly upset with Mandi's donughuts while Mandi goes ewww! bigperfectwingeria.png|Perfect score with Big Pauly in Wingeria bigpauly.png|I aced Big Pauly's complicated order. Big Pauly Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Big Pauly receives yet another perfect hot dog. Black freeze.png|Big Pauly love his Sundae jyris pw.png|Hacker... Launch image.jpg Perfect pie with Big Pauly.png|Perfect pie with Big Pauly Big Pauly - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Big Pauly in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Bandicam 2016-03-31 19-08-52-222.jpg|Pauly is angry about his pie. Big Pauly Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Perfect Peach Cobbler pie for Big Pauly! Big Pauly order.png|Big Pauly,don't order too much meat and cheese!! Bigpaulystyles.jpg Bigpaulycleanup.jpg Everybody.jpg|Big Pauly is seen bandicam 2016-09-29 17-42-56-576.jpg|Big Pauly likes the Carmel Apple Special! applecrispperfect.png|Big Pauly loves her perfect Apple Crisp Perfect gold big Pauly.png|Big Pauly is perfect gold customer! angry pauly.PNG|I WILL... NEVER... EVER... MAKE... A REGIME ! Angry Big Pauly (Cleaned) (B).PNG|Don't make me crush you! I weight over 600 pounds! Fan Art Halloween_by_magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic (Mage) Big Pauly Minecraft.PNG|Minecraft Big Pauly Flipline mary by 763lilypadpandaowl-d95w67z.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl flipline_tower_of_grilled_cheese_by_763lilypadpandaowl-d8wp5t8.png|by 763Lilypadpandaowl big_pauly_and_roy_and_marty_by_lemonade813-d9k22fi.png|by Lemonade813 flipline_couples_fan_art_no1___jealousy_by_milafrancine-d87is7g.png|by MilaFrancine flipworld__big_pauly_by_thehypercutter-d9r22wf.png|by thehypercutter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:B Characters Category:Incomplete Sections